Up Where We Belong
by Crystal-Ice2
Summary: Ron finally gets up the courage to ask Hermione to the 7th year dance. My first song fic. To the song Up Where We Belong. Please R&R!


**Up Where We Belong**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling

**This story is based on the song _Up Where We Belong_** **by Joe Crocker.**

"Are you going to ask Hermione to the dance yet?" Harry whispered to a puzzled looking Ron.

Ron, who was watching Hermione from across the room merely nodded his head. "When the time is right."

_Who knows what tomorrow brings_

_in a world where few hearts survive?_

Ron had been debating with himself about when to ask Hermione to the dance. He only had a few days left before the Christmas Yule ball.

"You better hurry up mate." Harry said. "She might be taken."

Ron nodded meekly and stood up from his homework.

_All I know is the way I feel_

_when it's real I keep it alive_

He walked across the room towards her. He recited in his head what he had said to himself so many times before.

_The road is long, there are_

_mountains in our way,_

_But we climb a step every day._

"Hermione?" Ron asked in a small voice unlike his own. Hermione raised her head from her homework and smiled at Ron.

Ron's heart jumped out of his body and hung there while he said his next few words. "Will you go to the dance with me?"

Hermione's smiled widened. "I'd love to."

_Love lifts us up where we belong,_

_where the eagles cry_

_on a mountain high._

Ron cheeks turned bright red. "Great." He said nervously as he back away from the table.

"Well what did she say?" Harry asked eagerly as Ron came back to the table. He didn't need to ask because the expression on Ron's face told him everything he needed to know.

_Love lifts us up where we belong,_

_Far from the world below,_

_up where the clear winds blow._

**Night of the Dance**

Ron straightened his royal blue dress robes while Hermione got dressed in the other room. When he was ready he walked down the stairs and waited for Hermione. He didn't have to wait long. His heart leapt when he saw her.

_Some hang on to "used to be,"_

_Live their lives looking behind._

Hermione wore a light blue robe and had straightened her hair so it hung loosely on her shoulders.Ron's heart did a somersault as she slid her hand into his.

"You look great." Ron whispered and Hermione gave him another one of her award winning smiles. Arm in arm they walked down to the Great Hall.

_All we have is here and now,_

_All our life, out there to find._

The Great Hall was decorated better than ever with real icicles clinging to the ceiling and with the Christmas Trees shining brighter than anything.Soft music was playing in the background and there already were people dancing.

"Do you want to dance?" Ron asked, finally getting his confidence together.

Hermione nodded and let herself be guided to the dance floor.

_The road is long, there are_

_mountains in our way._

_But we climb every step, everyday._

Ron and Hermione danced the first few songs before Ron asked her a question. "Do you want to go outside."

"Sure." Hermione answered happily and let Ron lead her off of the crowded dance floor.

_Love lifts us up where we belong_

_where the eagles cry_

_on a mountain high_

The garden was deserted except for a few couples who were taking walks on the grounds. Ron turned towards Hermione and began another speech that he had recited so many times before.

"Hermione." Ron said. "I have liked you for a really long time and I was just wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend."

Hermione blushed noticeably and looked right into Ron's eyes. "Yes."

_Love lifts us up where we belong,_

_Far from the world we know,_

_where the clear winds blow._

It was then that they heard a small squeak from above them. A tiny fairy was holding mistletoe above the couple's heads. Ron and Hermione leaned in towards each other.

_Time goes by, no time to cry,_

_Life's you and I. A life today._

**END!**

I hope you liked it and please review, except no flamers. Actually I don't really care, a review is a review. Flame if you want to. Of course this is my first song fic so please be nice. THANKS!


End file.
